A nudge in the right direction (A-Z story game Main)
by Faith In My Reality
Summary: This is the main storyline for the A-Z story game! The aim of this game is for each chapter to be directed by a chosen random word for each letter of the alphabet and for each author to continue the story as they wish with the words guidance :P It's not as easy as it sounds! So lets see how our playing authors contrive to get Kyoko to realise Ren's feelings with a little help. :)
1. claraowl, Arm

**Hello! I'm claraowl, and I'll be writing the first chapter of this lovely fic for you!**

**So… this first chapter may be more fantasy/romance than humour/romance… humour will come later! This is just the set-up chapter!**

**Alphabet word: 'Arm.'**

**Please enjoy! **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kyoko smiled, humming as she skipped along the path of the park. Today, she had the opportunity to take part in a commercial for bottled water. The brand was Sparkling Fresh, so the director had opted to shoot in the local park, by the stream. He'd bumped into Kyoko quite literally one day in LME when she was off in la-la land, and had deemed her perfect for the brand. It was, essentially, a dream job for her – she'd been put in a pale blue sundress that was so light she questioned if it existed at all, and then sent out to commune with the faeries. She'd been told that she would be shooting with other people later, and to just react as she saw fit when they arrived on the scene. They'd shoot for a couple of hours straight, and just cut out what scenes they wanted for the commercials – she only needed to do what the faeries demanded. She was, in a phrase, deliriously happy.

The faeries were quite pleased about being in a commercial for thousands of people to see (Kyoko, who was decent at art, had volunteered to draw their portraits for the director so that the CG team could add the faeries for those who weren't fortunate enough to be able to see them). They appeared in even greater numbers than usual, much to Kyoko's delight, and even agreed to drink some of the bottled water from the bright blue cap that she held in her hand. The director, who of course could not see the faeries, thought that this was a beautiful improvisation by the young girl. The camera, lights, and general crewmembers were all growing quickly smitten with the Kyoko – she was, after all, in her happiest mode, spinning and dancing in circles with the faeries, her arms spread open wide, her eyes closed, and her head flung back in laughter. She looked freer than anything that they had ever seen… and they loved her for it.

One of the actors who was to work with her had not had any jobs directly beforehand, and had so arrived when she had, about half an hour before he was needed, and an entire hour before the other gentleman was due on set. Hidehito Kijima gaped at her openly, in a way that might even be considered unflattering. He wasn't after her – after his brief conversation with Tsuruga-kun, he'd determined that it would be far too much trouble to go up against the man for a crush – but still! How much of a chameleon is this girl? She danced happily, playing with something none of them could see – Is she acting, or does she really see something?—with an expression of absolute, innocent joy. Even he had a slight urge to take her and hide her from the world in some clearing like this, never letting anything but the purest light touch her. He shook his head, ridding himself of the notion; that was Tsuruga-kun's job. Rubbing the back of his neck, he watched her among her fantasies; come to think of it, he owed Tsuruga-kun a favor….

"Kijima-san, your cue," the director whispered, and prodded the man forward, into the realm of this girl's fantasies. It was if she was one of them herself, he mused. All they needed to do was add some CG wings, and she'd be a faerie. "Just react to her. The girl's a genius."

Kyoko's la-la land vision changed Kijima into a noble suitor of the faerie realm, and she dropped a curtsy to him. He chuckled lightly at this action, and bowed to her in return. Her eyes were sparkling and dancing with something he couldn't quite grasp; it was as if the faeries were reflected, in her golden orbs, for the world to see. She guided him with the lightest touches of her hands, and he swore, once or twice, that he felt a feather-light touch from something not she. A question appeared in her eyes and gestures: Could he see them? He shook his head sadly, raising his arms as if to explain further. She tapped the pad of her left forefinger against her lips, thinking as she glanced around for a remedy. Light grew stronger in her eyes as she came to a conclusion, and picked up the bottle of water from which the faeries had drunk. She poured, once more, water into the cap, and this time offered it to him. A small smile quirked his lips questioningly as he took it, and she nodded encouragingly. He sipped the water from the shallow lid, closed his eyes, and then opened him.

The faeries cast a glamour over his eyes; he could not quite see them, and instead noticed small balls of light in his peripheral vision… but that was not the main difference. He saw, now, her butterfly wings, spread out behind her, sprouting from the shoulder blades exposed by her blue sundress. He gaped, wondering for one wild moment if her imagination was contagious, before the glamour faded. She beamed at him, sure that for one moment he had seen what she saw so clearly at all times. He stumbled back slightly as she turned again, and laid eyes briefly on the image of a man she knew well, yet not at all. The light illuminated him from behind, and the faeries played a glamour just for their kinswoman, allowing her to see the true colours hidden beneath the dye and contacts. She gasped, and Kijima glanced up, her wings still etched into his mind, into his eyes. The faeries grinned, dancing around him as he got to his feet and noticed the director gesturing to him, to remove himself from the scene. He tapped Kyoko on the shoulder and finally noticed, when she turned, the subtle glitter-and-ink swirls painted over her eyelids and all around her eyes, touching her cheekbones. He bowed to the faerie-girl and offered her his arm.

She took it with a new regality, and noted how he touched her – casually, with little tension in his muscles. He was not of the fae, she noted; he was something of the mortal world, and was aware of this. Today, she was of the fae – the faeries had made her such, by marking her as one of their own by the kisses they had rained upon her eye markings. They had bequeathed upon her a temporary magic, yet one that would settle in her bones to confirm the truth of the touches, and to help her accept, in times to come, what many would work together to help her realize.

Kijima paused at the edge of the cameras, released the girl, and bowed to her once more. She blinked demurely; her head ducked as she curtsied to him. Then he was gone from her eyes, and she was once more surrounded by the thirsty faeries, who wanted to drink from the bottle that the mortal male had. They landed on her arms, vying for the best place to get a drink, and she smiled at them.

Ren, having arrived instants before the faerie-girl had gasped, nearly stumbled from the force of that smile. Kijima came and stood next to him, his voice hoarse when he spoke.

"She has wings. Drink from the bottle cap, and you'll be able to see them."

A stray faerie fluttered over, drawn by the shine of his hair's golden roots, and in her haste cast a temporary glamour over the one in disguise, allowing him to view the faerie-girl in her truest form. His breath caught in his throat. That, then, was why she was so attracted to the faeries… somewhere in her line, she had the capacity for magic. It was a very small capacity, but enough for her wings to be visible to the fae folk. He swallowed forcibly. "I know."

"Hey, I owe you a favour, right?" Kijima asked quietly, at length.

"Yes, I suppose so. Why?" he murmured, distractedly, too entranced by the faerie-girl to even care that his manager was taking photographs of both the girl and his reaction (he had no doubt broken his professional expression by this point).

"From what I've heard, she's refusing love. Want me to help convince her?" Upon seeing the other man's expression, he added, "Of yours. I'm not going to fight you for her."

"That," Ren nodded, considering it, "might be of use, if done properly. But," he dropped his voice, "I must ask: What would you do?"

"I've no clue," the other man shrugged. "If something occurs to me, I'll do it."

Before Ren could respond, the director signalled to him, indicating that he should enter the scene. He nodded, and took up the only role that made sense to him: the role he had first played when he was ten, before he'd taken up his current name, before he really understood that he'd loved her since then – before he'd irrevocably stained any wings he might've had. He did not step into the clearing like he would any other set – he sprang into it, much in the way that she had told him that 'Corn' had the last time that she'd seen him. The risks that accompanied this action were made it utterly worth it by the expression on her face. He did not see the expression of shocked glee on his manager's face when Corn's childish, carefree smile appeared on his face.

The faeries had cast a glamour over both of them, letting Kyoko at once see and not see the true colors of the man before her and letting Ren – Kuon – truly see the faerie magic now running rampant in the girl for whom he had pretended to be of the fae. Half in her faerie daze, she rushed to him, and he lifted her into the air; her wings, now clearly visible, fluttered, making her lighter in his grasp than he ought to be. He beamed at her, and one of the women off-set blushed violently and stumbled back a few paces. Kyoko simply grinned back at him as he set her down, and danced back among the faeries – and then turned, beckoning him to follow. A flash in the air; he caught the bottle of water she had tossed to him. He cracked it open, and followed her lead as she poured some water into the cap and waited.

Faeries a lit on both halves of the heart – as Yashiro had taken to calling them – and began drinking deeply. The cameras caught a flash of Kuon, at once wild and innocent, as his eyes widened at the slight weight of the faeries.

Some faeries landed on Kyoko's shoulder and whispered things to her, some of it nonsense and some utter sense. She, of course, confused these two, as she is Kyoko and therefore dense. They murmured to her stories of his affections, and she stumbled backward in shock. The faeries giggled as she landed harmlessly in the steady trickle of the stream. Their laughter – combined with the looks on everyone's faces – made hers bubble into existence. When he offered a hand up, she and the faeries shared a wicked grin before using a combination of surprise and magic to tug him in after her. When he laughed, she dared for a moment to hope that the forbidden emotion in his eyes was not part of his Corn act, but that it was genuine. He watched, elated and then resigned, as the notion showed and then was hidden from him in her eyes.

She gave him a smile – the same one from Karuizawa, the one that had nearly made his control burst – and then changed it to something mischievous as the fae magic whispered to her brain. The remaining water in her bottle was dumped over his head, and she danced out of the stream, eyes glowing with happy mischief and surrounded by the marks that were no longer merely make-up, but a hidden part of her skin, courtesy of the faeries. They had confirmed her as one of their own, and were determined to help her attain her happiness with this man who was almost fae himself.

The man in question stood in the stream, laughing quietly, and actually dared to catch her to him, careful not to crush her wings. These newest appendages curled around him, encasing him in a haven of glowing light; his arms wrapped around her more tightly. The magic awakened in her veins whispered to her, telling her to trust that what she hoped could be true.

She ignored it, as she is Kyoko and therefore stubborn… but she would not always be able to ignore the truth. The spell riled her blood, and she half pushed, half flew from his arms. She was aloft for a breathtaking second before landing nimbly on her feet and dancing back among the faeries. He grinned, and chased after her – he'd almost caught her –

"CUT!" the director called. "Excellent work, everyone! This should be more than enough for us to work with. We'll let you know if we need you again."

After a chorus of 'good work' on everyone's parts, the director pulled Kyoko aside.

"Be honest with me, please," he said, voice low and conspiratorial. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kyoko blinked, waving good-bye to her faerie friends, who were retreating to their nests for a good nap.

"Be so realistic about seeing faeries for so long," he replied, still in that same tone.

"But I can see them," she blinked. "They're there. What's difficult about being realistic about it?"

The director gaped for a moment, then congratulated her on her performance and dismissed her. She turned, and ran directly into Ren.

"Good work today, Mogami-san."

"You, too, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko beamed. "You were acting as Corn, right? To be among the faeries?"

"Yes, though I must confess," he grinned, "that I never expected to be acting across from a real faerie."

Kyoko blinked up at him. "Huh?"

"The faeries showed me your wings," he whispered, tracing one. He felt her shudder at his touch, and wondered if she could read him. "Did you know about them?"

"No," she whispered, still feeling stunned. "They told me today. One of my ancestors was a changeling, so I have a small capacity for fae magic."

"Corn would be happy," he murmured, offering his arm to escort her to the dressing room. "No wonder he showed himself to you. He probably sensed your faerie blood."

She gasped happily, this not having occurred to her before. A few faeries landed on her shoulders, and made it so that she, too, could see her wings for a few seconds. Ren thought that the girl might faint from pleasure, and he felt that he might, too, when she took his arm and began to walk with him. She chattered happily, translating what the faeries were telling her, and accepted before she realized what she'd done when he offered her a ride to LME, with a break for lunch first.

This was indeed magic, he noted, if not the type that she'd suddenly been shown to have in trace amounts, just to have her on his arm. Would the faerie magic show her the truth in his words, the meaning in his touches, the love behind the glances he stole at her?

He hoped so, desperately.

Yashiro grinned, taking picture after picture of the happy couple-to-be and sending them to the president. Kijima simply shrugged at the confused director and retreated to his dressing room. Perhaps Ren wouldn't be needing to call in his favour any-time soon.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Yes… so, while in this chapter, Kijima tried to help Ren out, it was really the faeries. They show up enough to be secondary characters, right? ;)**

**Well, Kyoko's slight capacity for fae magic has been awakened – and a spell has been cast, letting Ren see her (mostly) non-functional wings and allowing her to slowly start believing people when they tell her that Ren loves her. Let's see how long it takes for her to be convinced! **

**Please drop a review! I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	2. Matelia-legwll, Boutique

B is for Boutique

by Matelia-legwll

Chapter Two of the A-Z Story game. Check out the game on the forums for further details and to play along.

* * *

Boutique

After enjoying the lunch with Ren, and parting at LME, Kyoko almost danced down to the Love-Me office, to finish a few tasks. She was still infused with the La-la-land drugs her brain naturally produces, and that made her sudden greeting of her fellow Love-Me cursed cohort scarier than normal. At least, scarier than the long haired beauty was ready to deal with.

"Moko-san! You'll never guess what happened today at the Sparkling Fresh commercial!" Kyoko sang out, the door hitting the wall with bang.

Kanae understandably flinched. Warily turning her head like a mannequin doll, the actress faced the person she had been coerced into calling her best friend. "Do I even want to know?" she muttered. Gaging the delight on her rival's face, she sighed, then sat on a nearby bench to settle in for the likely long story. "Go on, then, you're bursting to tell me. Mo! Just get it over with."

Kyoko flurried to explain about the fairies, their magic, and the wings that Tsuruga-san had even confirmed spotting on her back.

Internally, Kanae wanted to groan. That man had once again almost beaten her for her place in Kyoko's heart by the sound of things. She had limited time and energy for a counter attack of best friend dominance. Instead, she started to compile options for activities in the evening that wouldn't be too embarrassing to participate in.

"Kyoko, would you like to go shopping with me after our LoveMe work this evening?" she suggested, after the other girl's story wound down.

Kyoko's face, which had settled into a serene smile after releasing her story, lit up with excitement. "Shopping? Really, Moko-san?"

Kanae was already starting to regret her invitation, and so waffled a bit, but only succeeded at Kyoko latching onto the idea more.

"Well, if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"Of course I want to, Moko-san!"

"Are you sure you have time tonight? If you don't, we could always go another day."

"I have plenty of time tonight. Oh, but did you remember something you must do? I don't want to impose if you have something else to do."

Kyoko's expression turned devastatingly hesitant at her last few sentences, and Kanae felt an invisible arrow with the word "impose" strike her heart, so she hurried to reassure her friend.

"Baka! I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't go myself." She bit back the more embarrassing sentiment that she wanted to spend time with her best friend more than she was set on specifically shopping, but that it was a good excuse to get a feel for what Kyoko was really thinking.

The rest of the afternoon sped by in the gleam of Kyoko's answering smile.

* * *

All too soon Kanae found herself being dragged from shop to shop, looking at various things and playing with items, but not really buying anything. The not buying things suited her, as she still was on a tight budget, as any actress of her status would be, despite how many jobs she took on the side as well.

Her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. The last time she had shopped with Kyoko, she was not nearly this natural at playing with displays and teasing back and forth. Kanae could remember the first time they had gone around to different stores, and Kyoko had tried to imitate phony best friends. The compliments couldn't have been more out of place back then. The difference between that first time and what was happening now was stark.

Kyoko was finding various items, holding them up to either herself or Kanae, and then making very appropriate fashion conscious comments. Had she really changed that much?

"How about this one for you, Moko-san?"

Kanae looked down to see her holding up a classy grayish skirt with a white embroidered blouse. It was something she could see herself buying and wearing. She hesitated before blurting that thought, pursing her lips.

Kyoko, staring up at the other actress for her reaction, smiled triumphantly. Kanae hadn't immediately shot the idea down, which meant she liked the outfit. Kanae glanced around the aisle in the boutique for something that would distract Kyoko from her success. She spotted a lavender dress hanging nearby and picked it off the rack. She held it at arms length, verifying her instinct before speaking. But almost immediately it drew Kyoko's comment.

"Ooh, that is a pretty dress, Moko-san. It almost looks like something I've seen in the RMandy line."

Kanae scowled. It figured that something in a clothes store like this boutique would remind the short-haired girl of her sempai's line of clothes. Though it was a small relief to realize that Tsuruga-san certainly wouldn't have been wearing the dress in the catalog, so the young talento must be looking at the line to become more fashion-savvy, and not just because it featured her sempai. "The outfit you picked looks as good on me as this would look on you." Kanae admitted eventually, tossing the dress at the other girl as she passed.

"You think so?" Kyoko had caught the dress and was holding it up to herself.

Kanae took one look at the scene and nodded. "It is fitting that Tsuruga-san's line of clothes suits you. The two of you match so well."

The shorter girl spun, and opened her mouth, no doubt to object to Kanae's implications, but seeing something over Kanae's shoulder, paused, and closed her mouth. Her eyes then went even wider. "Muse-sama?!"

"Hmm?" Kanae turned to see what her friend had spotted, and witnessed a cute girl around their age that she'd never seen before turning, and then exclaiming, "Oh, Kyoko-chan! How have you been doing? I haven't seen you in ages, it seems."

"It's been a while," Kyoko smiled. "I'm doing well. Just shopping with Moko-san. Oh and I was a fairy this morning!"

"A fairy?" repeated Jelly. She looked Kyoko up and down and nodded. "I could see that. What was it for?"

"A new commercial, for a product called Sparkling Fresh."

"I'll keep an eye out for it then." Jelly then turned to look at Kanae. "So you are the famous Moko-san," she smiled holding out a hand for a shake.

"Kotonami Kanae," the actress corrected, before politely returning the gesture. Kanae felt moderately mollified by the fact that Kyoko had obviously talked about her to the other girl.

"And I am Jelly Woods, but I like to be called Ten."

"Also known as the Witch," Kyoko gleefully added. Her eyes were sparkling, but Kanae couldn't distinguish between the happiness that came from the term, and the delight the lavender dress inspired. Because this was Kyoko, she was sure both were present, as Kyoko beamed at Jelly while holding the dress up to her and gently swirling the skirt back and forth.

"Yes, yes. That dress really suits you, Kyoko-chan. Are you planning on buying it?" Jelly asked, deflecting the attention of the other two from her many names and back to the dress.

Kyoko chuckled softly. "If only. It would make an absolutely amazing day even better, but I'm afraid this is a bit out of my price range."

Kanae huffed skeptically and reached out a hand for the dress she had picked out for her best friend to check the price herself. Her eyes widened. The boutique was charging how much? This price was outrageous, exorbitant.

But almost immediately the guilt started to twist her stomach. She had been the one to pull the dress off the rack, to plant the possibility in Kyoko's mind. Was she now going to have to watch her friend give up on something just because it was a bit pricey?

While Kanae was in a quandary, Jelly, having peered over Kanae's shoulder at the price and winced, suggested, "I'm sure Darling would give you an advance if you explained the situation."

Kyoko shook her head. "I'm already in too much debt with President."

Kanae raised an eyebrow. President was this girl's Darling?

"Then Ren-chan?" Jelly proposed.

Kyoko froze, then shook her head. "I couldn't ask, not with Tsuruga-san."

"But he loves to dote on you."

Kanae winced. It was true. If she was shopping with Tsuruga-san there would never be a question of whether he could cover for her on a pricier item.

Kyoko forced a smile. "That person would never pick a dress like this."

"He wouldn't?" Kanae asked, confused by the refusal.

"No, she wouldn't," agreed Jelly. "But do you really have to be that person for Ren-chan to dote on you?"

Kyoko nodded resolutely. "Otherwise we are just sempai and kouhai."

Kanae frowned. "Oh, don't give me that! That man will dote on you as much as you'll allow."

Kyoko looked almost tortured by the conversation. "I can't guarantee that."

Kanae pursed her lips. "Then I will." She snatched the dress from Kyoko and walked over to a boutique employee. "Is it possible to hold this dress for pick-up later? My friend over there really likes it, so I'd like to give the guy who likes her a chance to buy it for her."

The employee smiled and nodded. "Of course, honored customer."

She left the dress with the polite employee and stalked back to her best friend's side. "Give me your phone," she demanded, holding out a hand.

Kyoko's perplexed expression didn't smoothen out, as she dug in her bag and produced her phone. "But why mine?"

Kanae sniffed. "As if that man would answer any other phone than yours during work hours."

"Eh?"

Kanae ignored the disbelief, instead, grabbed the phone, and quickly found the number she needed. She held the phone to her ear, then waited as it rang once, twice, thrice, and finally a click.

"Mogami-san? What do you need?"

Kanae smiled in triumph. "Actually Tsuruga-san, it's Kotonami. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Kotonami-san? But why are you using Mogami-san's phone?"

"Oh don't pretend like you would answer any other phone number while you are at work."

"That's because Mogami-san usually has emergencies that are quickly and easily dealt with."

"And this emergency does involve Kyoko and it is easily taken care of."

"Moko-san!" whined Kyoko, dragging on her arm. Ah, so Kyoko had finally caught on. Kanae turned, trying to focus on just the phone call.

"So are you going to tell me what the emergency is, Kotonami-san?"

"Yes. Of course. Kyoko and I are currently at Rose Hip Boutique, and we found a dress that Kyoko looks very good in. However it's a bit out of her or my price range, and I wanted to offer you the chance to buy it for her."

"Moko-san!" Kyoko's voice sounded mortified from behind her. Kanae sent a sharp look to remind the girl not to interfere further. Jelly was holding Kyoko's shoulder and beaming.

"Mogami-san doesn't sound happy about this situation." Ren observed.

"That's just because we are imposing on you. I suppose you could ignore her plight if your relationship is just that of a sempai and kouhai, but if you ignore her you will gain my eternal opposition to you two ever becoming more than that."

Ren sighed. "Kotonami-san, what are you really trying to say?"

Kanae walked a little ways away from Jelly and Kyoko. She also lowered her voice as she rattled off what she had gathered from her friend's defending arguments. "Kyoko is at a delicate stage right now. She is convinced that you would only dote on her if she is that person, and that person has different tastes than that of her own. If you ever want her to believe more than that, you had better act now."

"And that leads to the question, why are you forcing the issue now, Kotonami-san?"

"Kyoko deserves the chance to feel cared about. I'm just offering a perfect opportunity."

"So, say I take you up on the opportunity, and the dress Mogami-san likes is sitting in the LoveMe office tomorrow. What will that really change?"

"Honestly, probably nothing immediately. But it will chip away at her doubts about the relationship between the two of you. And I'm offering a side benefit of my respect," Kanae muttered quickly into the phone.

"Truly your respect is hard to earn, Kotonami-san." Ren agreed. "But in order for me to talk Yashiro into rearranging my work schedule for an errand you just thought of, perhaps your offer should be a little more productive."

Kanae wanted to pout, but she did not indulge herself in the impulse. "Fine. You drive a hard bargain. How about this? No one can convince a female of a man's feelings for her better than her best friend. I will be your advocate."

"Kotonami-san, what do you know of my feelings towards Mogami-san?"

Kanae couldn't help a laugh. "Please. After Princess Rosa and the pillow, do you think I'm blind? I may be in the LoveMe section, but that doesn't prevent me from noticing who has interest in my best friend."

Ren hummed thoughtfully. "So, you'll really help convince her?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Kanae mumbled, finally thinking of some of the ramifications of this decision, and regretting deeply her impulse to prove Jelly's earlier point. She just got herself into a major troublesome problem. She swallowed her pride just a bit more. "So will you buy the dress?"

"Sure. In return would you persuade her to wear the dress the next time the two of us go out to eat dinner together?"

Kanae nodded, then remembered she was on the phone. "Easy," she bluffed.

"I'll look forward to next Sunday then. Will you hand the phone back to Mogami-san now?"

"Un," Kanae managed to express before turning around and striding back to where Kyoko was cowering, and woodenly held out the phone. "He wants to talk with you now."

Jelly pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Was it a success, Kanae-chan?"

Kanae nodded, then shook her head. "He's buying the dress. Kyoko, take it."

The short-haired girl winced and held out a trembling hand to the phone she had been staring at. "Moshi moshi, this is Mogami."

Kanae and Jelly watched intently as Kyoko carried on her half of the conversation.

"Yes. Yes. That's true, but please Tsuruga-san... There's really no cause for... I know that. Yes, of course. But... This matter had nothing to do with that... Yes, clothes, but I don't actually need the dress this time... It's much more than I could ever expect. Yes... Oh that! Um, Muse-sama is here so I thought we had coded our language enough about that... I see... Then please disregard what Moko-san said... Wait, no! That's not what I mean at all... Um, I guess? Thank you, Tsuruga-san! You really don't... It is very nice of you... Sunday? I'm free after 4... Then we'll do that." Kyoko nodded.

Kanae breathed a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to settle within her as the conversation continued. It was all going to be okay.

Suddenly Kyoko's jaw dropped. Kanae looked over in sudden concern, which annoyingly increased the longer Kyoko stood there blankly staring.

"Kyoko-chan?" Jelly waved a hand in front of the younger girl's face.

"Ah?" Kyoko finally blinked. "Right." She closed the phone, and put it away. She shook her head twice, then turned to Kanae. "Moko-san, did you bring up the commercial again? Instead of Mogami, he called me Fairy Princess!"

* * *

A/N: Well, Moko has entered the fray. Next chapter should be very exciting! Check out the forum for more details and the opportunity to join in making this story last.


End file.
